vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:SeeU; gender bend
Seeing how genderswapped derivatives such as Kaiko and Mikuo exist on the wiki, may I create a page for SeeU's genderbend? Being extremely active in both the korean and english speaking sides of the fandom I think I can write down his information pretty decently. Prince Syo 05:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah is possible. But I haven't seen too much agreement for his name yet. Personally I though if SeeU's genderbent will have an article it should be placed in the Fanloid Wiki. Adept-eX 05:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) In the Korean community there's no debate over his name (시우, SeeWoo pretty much just stuck as soon as SeeU came out) Perhaps writing a page here using it will cease the arguements by the overseas community, because the names used for the genderbends of the japanese and english vocaloids were created in their respective communities as well. (That's totally not part of my secret plan just saying.) Prince Syo 05:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :The gender swaps should be on the fan made wikia, their existence here is "I forgot about them". I'll sort this out myself this weekend, theres only one or two who offically belong on here. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 12:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :@Prince Syo :I am still thinking of what to do with Kaiko, Meito, and Mikuo; which is why their pages are not deleted yet. And due to the fact that they appeared during Crypton hype of 2007; I think the information should remain on Vocaloid wiki, however, the information could be merged onto one page that can explain early Vocaloid genderswap ideas. So basically don't get the impression that because the pages are currently accessible, that they are going to stick around as individual pages, I just haven't gotten around to working on them as I have Fanloid wiki going on at the same time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::CFM referred to Kaiko during a tweet, so I'm quite happy for her to stay since they accepted her it seems;CFM acknolwedged her existence. One-Winged Hawk 22:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::That's nice for Kaiko. Her history and development is interesting. :::Anyway, before a Fanloid page on male SeeU is created, I would like to know how SBS sees the character. Male SeeU appeared in the video because that was a part of the fanart, but I need more information. In addition to this, will the genderswap be mentioned in trivia? I'll reply on your talk page Angel Emfrbl. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::시우 appeared in the PV for the demo song "우산" SBS also acknowleges his existance as a fanmade depiction of SeeU's voice in male octave. Link Prince Syo 06:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think CFM has ever acknowledged any other genderbend and the other studios don't tend to bother at all acknowledging any Vocaloid. One-Winged Hawk 10:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::@Prince Syo - I'd like a more direct answer lol. It seems they were just using the name to answer the question about vocal parameters; every Vocaloid is capable of singing in lower or higher tones based on gender setting. Are there any other postings that literally talk about the character? ::::Since SBS seems to be quite open about replying to their fanbase, simply ask if they are aware of genderswap SeeU. ::::@Angel Emfrbl - Not that I am determined to push the fandom on studios, but if they want to compete with CFM they really should check out what their customers and followers are creating with their characters and software. Like AHS with their Ice Mountain thing lol. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) edit To be fair, I would like to see the tweet. Because currently the only ones I find is that there was a blunder when Crypton tweaked KAITO append soft. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC)